madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Deb1701
Archive 1 All previous entries can be found in the archives. *Archive 1 (January 2010 to September 2010) ---- New Layout This is Wikia's doing. Not mine. I have tried to find the best option for this site. It will be trial and error. Let me know what you think? --Deb1701 00:09, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :1. Discussion Page or Comments: Click on the talk bubble now to visit the talk page or comment section. :2. The FOLLOW link is now on the bottom of the screen. :3. As the new TITLE BAR (which replaces the OLD SIDE BAR) is now limited to 4 main-links with 7 sub-links, I have saved the OLD SIDE BAR as it's one link. It is listed under the IMPORTANT LINKS tab. I am working on making this site work with the new layouts. If you have any suggestions, let me know. --Deb1701 14:46, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::When I logged in I was still showing MONACO layout. I had to go to SPECIAL PAGES, select PREFERENCES, and then got o SKIN, select NEW LOOK, then click save, in order for the new look to arrive. Will everyone have to do this? POM-Fan 15:56, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I wasn't aware of that. I thought once I changed it, you would all see the new layout. Thanks for sharing. If everyone could please follow the steps above and change over now. Not sure what will happen if you are still set to MONACO when they remove it. --Deb1701 15:59, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hi, Deb! I just came by to look at your site... I like what you've done with the new background! The big transition to the new look will happen on Wednesday -- that's when all the logged-out readers will see the wiki in the new look, and logged-in folks will be switched from Monaco to the new skin. At that point, people can still switch back to Monaco in their preferences for a couple weeks. Three Wednesdays from now, we'll be removing Monaco from the preferences, so at that point everybody who still has Monaco selected will move to the new look. ::::I hope that answers your questions -- let me know if there's anything I can help with! -- Danny (talk) 18:01, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Huffin and Puffin It Aired On 10/9/10 with Hello, Dollface. Rusty392 14:45, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks.Deb1701 15:36, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Command Crisis / Truth Ache Have these episodes aired on anywhere besides on YTV in Canada? --Deb1701 18:53, October 10, 2010 (UTC) What Happened? THE MADAGASCAR WIKI HAS BENN VANDALIZED!Rusty392 21:36, October 13, 2010 (UTC) i agree page: Madagascar wiki :I just removed everything and banned the user. Hopefully I caught all his edits. If you find One I missed let me know. Deb1701 23:00, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- :Hi, :If you go to the Madagascar wiki page (left hand side of the screen under search this wiki), it still says your mom's penis on it. Has this happened on your site before because it was my 8 year old son and I that caught it and the stuff was pretty disturbing and graphic - especially what he said about little boys - really disturbing. Thank you for responding so quick. Taowa2's Mom ::Not anymore. I fixed that. If you are still seeing it, log out and back in. Or clear your cookies. Deb1701 23:13, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::No this has never happened before. And I hope it never happens again. --Deb1701 23:14, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :: ---- :::Thank you! :::No problem. I hope not too many people were subjected to what he did. --Deb1701 23:21, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Production Code Hey, Deb, on Toonzone, the schedule their says that invention intervention and cradle and all are production code 213. And it all so says that on the october 2010 premire schedule for nickelodeon. Also I found out that on the MSN TV website, on the penguins episode guide, it says that Command Crisis and Truth Ache are going to air on Nov 7, 2010 but I'm not sure. Just letting you know. 13:16, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :thanks Deb1701 13:31, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Freal Marlene I Dedicated To Make A Page For Feral Marlene. Rusty392 19:42, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :This belongs on the main Marlene page. Subsection Feral --Deb1701 03:39, October 17, 2010 (UTC) New Trailer A Penguins of Madagascar nickelodeon trailer for the penguin episode "Driven to the Brink" is up on youtube. Here's the link: Driven to the Brink Halloween episode 11:50, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Nick Halloween POM commercial If anyone recorded it, let me know. --Deb1701 20:20, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Just got the commercial. Uploading now. Will post soon. --Deb1701 21:38, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Go to Commercials section Halloween 2010 --Deb1701 21:44, October 23, 2010 (UTC) New Templates Some users have requested that Voice Actor/Director/Editor/Producer etc.. pages be expanded to include NON-Madagascar work. I have created templates and inserted them on the pages. Please feel free to complete the boxes. The new templates are: Deb1701 21:15, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Images to use The following images are to be used with each template * -- Other roles * -- Animator Supervisor * -- Editor * -- Director * -- Music * -- Producer * -- Storyboarder * -- Writer * -- Soundtrack * -- Miscellaneous --Deb1701 21:13, October 24, 2010 (UTC) More New Episodes Hey, I found out on TV guide that Nick will being airing new episodes on Nov 6, 2010, entitled: Work Order and Hot Ice. Also it says on Toonzone (which has the november premire schedule for nickelodeon) that the production code is 215, but they don't know what the episode's are called but since they tell there name on the Tvguide and since on Toonzone it says that it will be airing on Nov 6, 2010 as well. It's a safe bet that Work Order/Hot Ice is production code 215. I will make pages for the episodes right after this message and will probably edit the episode guide to put in the new episodes. If I make any mistakes, since I'm new to editing, can you fix the new pages for me please. Riconator 14:02, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. Made a few corrections. Deb1701 15:57, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ﻿ ﻿ October vandalism This wiki was amongst several that that person vandalized earlier this month. I have put in a request to have the account permanently blocked for all wiki. You may want to consider removing that notice from the front page. Even though you don't say who it is, that still gives them indirect attention that they are seeking. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:14, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :I too sent an email to wiki asking for the user to be permanently BANNED. The note section on the front page is deleted on the 1st of every month. (All notes are added to the Read Me document) Deb1701 16:39, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Need Photos Hey all, the following pages need more photos. Need Photos for these pages *‎Giraffe Habitat *Badger Habitat *Zebra Habitat *Polar Bear Habitat *Rhinoceros Habitat *Porcupine Habitat *Hippopotamus Habitat *Snake Exhibit *Alligator Habitat *Camel Habitat *Koala Habitat *Ostrich Habitat *Children's Zoo *Elephant Habitat *The Food Court *Zoo's Breakroom *Jilly (Reporter) *Dr. Munish *Bob (Reporter) *Cape Buffalo *Bonnie Chang *Number 12 If you have any please upload them and add. --Deb1701 23:22, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Truth Ache & Command Crisis. I read on Wikipedia that Truth Ache & Command Crisis are set to air Sunday, November 7th, 2010. (See More) It's On Season 2. Rusty here! 13:06, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I saw that too. But on this site the will stay with Season one since they are Season 1 episodes. Deb1701 14:35, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Ending? A friend of mine just informed me that POM is ending in November. He told me that he "...sent an email to nick and they sent an email back confirming that this is the last season, but they said air dates can change, especially for this show" --Deb1701 14:39, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Penguin Videogame Trailer. Hi, found a trailer for the penguins of madagascar videogame: YouTube TrailerRiconator 22:56, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I just found it on line and was going to upload. Will use the you-tube link. Deb1701 23:00, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Alienated & The Otter Woman Hey deb, I looked on TV guide and it shows that on Nov 27, 2010 that two episodes called Alienated & The Otter Woman are going to air on that day. If you can, I'm just going to put up the episode pages but I won't put anything in because it took a while last with Work Order and Hot Ice so I'll leave blank page's for you to fill in. Riconator 14:56, November 5, 2010 (UTC) The production code is 217, so I'll put that on the episode guide. I found it out on Toonzone. Riconator 20:56, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi there Thanks for the welcome. I was just figuring out attaching episode videos. I'll be sure to ask if I need assistance. =) :Due to copyright issues you can not attach the actual episode. Just a link. --Deb1701 11:33, November 7, 2010 (UTC)